Conventional residential arrangements include apartments, condominiums and individual housing units. Such places don't provide immediate accesses to places for buying their needs or for employment. Typically, residents must travel by autos, buses or taxis from their residences to stores or places of employment. Shopping and commercial facilities consume vast tracts of often fertile farm lands and forest lands, thus depriving the residents of access to wild life habitats and destroying the natural environment.
This invention would condense both living space and shopping and employment areas into compact arrangements or villages. My arrangement of residential units provide for better security, increased living space, more wind resistance and immediate access to shopping, working, hospital and entertainment facilities. The quality of life of the residents would be significantly improved. The need for commuting roads is reduced, whereby the natural environment is not only protected but is also made available to the residents of my villages.